RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1
RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 (originally known as The Amazing Race produced by Marlin Mann) is the first installment of ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race'', a reality competition based on the main American series, The Amazing Race. It features eleven teams of two, each with a pre-existing relationship, in a race around the world. The show premiered an hourlong broadcast on April 25, 2008 at 7:30 p.m. ET/PT on RLV Broadcasting Network, with a 90-minute season finale on July 11, 2008. Lifelong friends Carol Donally & Josh Armes were the winners of this Race. Production and filming 'Development' , overlooking the landscape of Horseshoe Falls of Niagara Falls.]] The inaugural season was aired during the 2008 spring-summer television season. The race, which began in Niagara Falls, Ontario and finished in Iqaluit, Nunavut, spanned over 28,000 miles (45,000 km) of travel through eight countries including Chile, Venezuela, France, Germany, Turkey, India, and the state of Alaska in the non-contiguous United States. Team introductions were filmed as racers exited a Toronto Transit Commission bus on Niagara Parkway. Official cast biographies for the RLV site were shot at Tower Hotel. The Speed Bump was introduced on the second leg, which is a penalty task for a team that finished last in a non-elimination leg, to be completed during the next leg in addition to other tasks. The U-Turn was introduced on the sixth leg of the race, which allowed one team to force a team behind them to complete both sides of that Detour. The power can be used only once on the race. 'Cast' Applications for RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1 were open for American and English-speaking Canadian citizens until December 12, 2007. With an overwhelming amount of auditions received, casting directors trickled the pool to fourteen teams, all of whom were invited for a producer interview. After the meetings, eleven teams were chosen to compete in the first season. Rachel Vega was hired as host on December 22, 2007. The cast includes professional surfing twin brothers C.J. and Damien Hobgood, QVC shopping consultants Jen Brehman and Erin Strathatch, former Miss Teen Newfoundland and Labrador Maggie Roose, and Canadian actor Will Carter. Miss Venezuela 2007 Dayana Mendoza made an appearance in the third Leg, and Iditarod Trail Dog Sled Race champions Jeff King and Lance Mackey made an appearance in the ninth Leg, all of whom were clue givers. 'Marketing' The first season had four official sponsors, Mercedes-Benz, Air Canada, Expedia, and Dell Inc. However, at the time of the controversy, Dell Inc. withdrew its endorsement for the show. As a result, the brand was edited out of the June 13, 2008 episode. On July 12, Mercedes-Benz also released a statement following the end of the season suggesting they would not return to sponsor "any further RLV projects". This is also the only season Air Canada has sponsored. The promotional theme to engage primetime viewers was a billowing tapestry animation imprinted with a world map. Three title cards slowly glided and rotated on the screen. The airtimes were signified below in the standard translucent design of the RLV 2008-2009 commercial blocks. Fans later rumored this as an Easter egg to the Roadblock in the sixth Leg. Results The following teams participated in the Race, with their relationships at the time of filming. Note that this table is not necessarily reflective of all content broadcast on television due to inclusion or exclusion of some data. Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red team placement indicates that the team was eliminated. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a Speed Bump task in the following leg. *A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward clue. *A brown ⊃ means the team chose to use a U-Turn; brown ⊂ indicates the team who received it. Notes: # Betty & Donny elected to take the 6-hour penalty for not completing the Detour in Leg 1. Already in last place, the penalty was not issued and Rachel Vega came to Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo to inform them of their elimination. # Rob & Vince, Carol & Josh, Jen & Erin, Andy & Lauren and Yasmin & Relina initially arrived in 1st, 4th, 7th, 8th and 9th respectively, but were each issued a 1-hour penalty for distressing or injuring a calf during the Roadblock. Because every other team had checked in before their times elapsed and it was a non-elimination Leg, the penalties were applied to their departure times in Leg 3. # Carol & Josh and Jen & Erin initially arrived at the Pit Stop in 5th and 7th, but elected to take the 4-hour penalty for not completing the Roadblock. Four teams checked in (excludes Jen & Erin who also arrived then) during Carol & Josh's penalty. Two other teams successfully checked in during Jen & Erin's penalty. As the last two teams not checked in and both serving penalties, Carol & Josh were checked in 9th having only 1 hour and 4 minutes remaining and was applied to their departure time in Leg 4. Jen & Erin dropped to last with 3 hours and 35 minutes to wait, resulting in their elimination. # Will & Kimberlie initially arrived 4th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for speeding. Two teams checked in during their penalty, dropping them to 6th. # Nathan & Rachel initially arrived 5th, but were issued a 30-minute penalty for Nathan touching the ice cream cones with his hands instead of the provided rod during the Roadblock as the clue explicitly stated. Rob & Vince checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last. However, they were informed it was a non-elimination Leg and the remaining 42 minutes would be applied to their departure time in Leg 8. Maggie & Ashley revealed post-show they had received the same penalty, but went unaired; their placement did not change. # Rob & Vince initially arrived 3rd, but received a 30-minute penalty for Vince throwing his pickaxe at the iceberg to reach the clue instead of climbing for it during the Roadblock. Nathan & Rachel checked in during their penalty, dropping them to last and resulting in their elimination. Episode title quotes Episode title quotes are often made by the racers. #"Make It 'Til You Break It! You Can Put It Back Together" - Rob #"Don't Traumatize Him!" - Lauren #"If You're Not Careful, Then Don't Say You Can Handle It" - Ashley #"Dragging Them Down with the Rest of Us Schmucks" - Andy #"Nothing Gets Looser than This" - Carol #"Are We the Outcasts Already?!" -'' Rob'' #"You Should Already Know How Delusional You Are" - Kimberlie #"We're Going to Deconstruct!" - Jack #"Mush Doggies, Mush!" - Rachel (racer) #"Bit Them Back in the Bum" - Carol #"Do I Look Too Casual to Deliver a Winner's Speech?" - Josh Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. All trips are sponsored by Air Canada and Expedia. * Leg 1 - A trip for two to Oahu, Hawaii * Leg 2 - A trip for two to the Bahamas * Leg 3 - A pair of six-speed mountain bikes * Leg 4 - US$1,000 each * Leg 5 - A trip for two to Munich, Germany during Oktoberfest * Leg 6 '''- A foldable canoe * '''Leg 7 - A trip for two to Cozumel, Mexico * Leg 8 '''- Two Dell Studio laptops (aired as "two brand-new laptops")1 * '''Leg 9 - A trip for two to Anchorage, Alaska * Leg 10 - A pair of personalized 2009 Mercedes-Benz R-Class BlueTecs * Leg 11 - US$750,000 # Josh revealed on a Twitter post that he and Carol were initially awarded, more specifically, Dell Studio laptops for coming in first place. However, they were compensated with an undisclosed reimbursement after Dell Incorporated withdrew their sponsorship before the end of the season. Elimination Station After elimination, the first five teams eliminated were sequestered at a villa in Pacific Palisades, Los Angeles, California, United States to await the finale. These short videos were posted on the RLV Network website to show the teams interacting at the villa. *After Leg 1, Betty & Donny were the first team eliminated and explored the villa. After expressing their devastation about not completing the Detour, they accepted sequester as a consolation prize. Donny wished he could do anything for him and Betty to return to the race. Meanwhile, Betty made peace with their short run. The two of them later meditated in the backyard, enjoying their seclusion from their busy lives. *'Leg 2' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were sent to the villa. Betty and Donny discussed which team would join them next over lunch; Betty predicted Will & Kimberlie while Donny guessed Maggie & Ashley. Later, a van took the grandparents to a tennis academy where they competed against a seasoned player. That evening over dinner, they were surprised no new team had arrived and wondered if an emergency had occurred. Afterward, they made a birthday card for their grandson. *After Leg 3, Jen & Erin were the second team eliminated and sent to the villa. Betty and Donny were excited they were no longer alone, and shocked to find out a sleeping sea turtle took the shopping consultants out of the race. Jen gibed about their turtle being lazy and uncooperative, but both prided themselves for how far they raced. On the next day, the two teams went to a local flea market where Jen and Erin taught Betty and Donny the art of negotiation. Erin was able to score a designer clutch purse while Betty and Donny ended up buying a beach towel. *After Leg 4, Yasmin & Relina were the third team eliminated and sent to the villa. They were greeted with warm hugs by the already eliminated racers before heading to their bedroom. Yasmin grieved on costing her and Relina the race after her backpack got stuck under the carriage seat. Relina reminded her mother of the words she taught her, "losing is a part of growing", but Yasmin believed they would have still been in the race otherwise. Later that day, the racers welcomed in a mobile cosmetic squad, and Donny tried fitting in with the ladies by allowing the cosmetologists to give him a full beauty treatment. Over dinner, the racers discussed their weirdest moments on the race and predicted Carol & Josh as the next team eliminated. *After Leg 5, Andy & Lauren were the fourth team eliminated and sent to the villa. They handed out cookies they had bought in Munich for the other eliminated racers while Lauren recapped the teams about their recent Leg. Andy argued with Lauren about his frustrations over rush hour traffic sending them out of the race to the hilarity of the other eliminated racers. In the evening, a choreographer was invited to the villa to teach hip-hop dancing. Betty impressed everyone with her moves, leaving Relina speechless. Andy and Lauren shared their accomplishments from the Race and hoped they built a stronger friendship from it. *After Leg 6, CJ & Damien were the fifth team eliminated and sent to the villa. Their arrival shocked the four other eliminated teams. C.J. voiced his contempt toward Jack & Allison using the U-Turn on them while Damien attempted damage control by expressing his appreciation for the travel experience. Andy, Betty and Yasmin expressed their unease for C.J. and his outright negative attitude; on the other side, Lauren understood C.J. was kicking himself for putting too much trust in Jack & Allison. Later that night, the eliminated teams hosted a grilled steak-and-potatoes dinner in the backyard to celebrate their full house. Betty and Donny serenaded everyone with a couples dance as the sky turned dark. *'Leg 7' was a non-elimination Leg, hence no new teams were alerted to the villa. The eliminated racers rode in a van to the beach. C.J. and Damien taught Andy, Betty, Donny, Lauren and Yasmin how to surf. Donny surprised the twins and Betty by mastering the waves quickly. Meanwhile, Erin, Jen and Relina strolled along the shoreline to find unique shells. A mission deemed unsuccessful, the three women went back to C.J. and Damien to attempt surfing. Relina fulfilled her childhood dream of standing on the ocean and invited Jen and Erin to go boogieboarding with her. *After Leg 8, Jack & Allison were the sixth team eliminated. Prior to the phone call from the latest eliminated team, the five earlier eliminated teams were treated with massages in the backyard. Andy made everyone chuckle after he dozed off during his massage. Damien described the spa day as a "brain awaker" and relieved him from all the stresses of the race. During the phone call, tensions flared between C.J. and Allison over their breach of trust. Allison explained the U-Turn decision was based on general ideas that she and Jack were the second-to-last team after finishing the Detour. C.J. did not accept the apologies from Jack and Allison and hung up before anyone else could say another word with them. A disgusted Jen offered to help C.J. ask for forgiveness. Lauren believed Jack and Allison were smart for U-Turning the twins, but was ired over C.J. shutting down their efforts of being friendly after the race. Betty and Donny were upset about the unsportsmanlike conduct C.J. showed. Damien took his brother aside to talk sense into him. In Chennai, Allison cried about the hostility and concluded the surfers are unforgivable. *After Leg 9, Maggie & Ashley were the seventh team eliminated. Before the call, Relina notified Yasmin along with the other eliminated racers about her decision to go back to college and pursue a business degree. Interrupting the encouragement, Maggie and Ashley called the villa to inform the other teams of their elimination. Ashley recalled her long day of navigating and fear of fallen trees during the Roadblock to the thrill of everyone. After the call, the racers discussed which team could win the race. Everyone agreed Nathan & Rachel have a great chance. Betty, Damien and Donny expressed their excitement if Rob & Vince crossed the Finish Line first. *After Leg 10, Rob & Vince were the eighth and final team eliminated. Prior to the call, the eliminated teams packed their belongings and were flown to Montréal, Quebec before boarding a flight to "Finale City". At the Air Canada Maple Leaf Lounge, the teams awaited the call from the final team eliminated and expected Will & Kimberlie phoning in. Jen began spreading the idea that the last eliminated team would show up to the lounge instead of calling. Rob and Vince then called in to the dismay of everyone. Rob anticipated an unpredictable finish and everyone agreed. The eliminated teams at the airport shared their thoughts about the final three before boarding their flight. *'Leg 11' was the final leg of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race 1. Jack & Allison, Maggie & Ashley, and Rob & Vince reunited with the other eliminated teams at the Finish Line at Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park near Iqaluit, Nunavut. Rob and Vince were immediately overwhelmed with the amount of love from every team. Maggie and Ashley were excited to see their race friends again and who would step onto the Finish Line mat first. Jack and Allison explained they were still ignoring C.J. and Damien after their fight. Many teams believed Nathan & Rachel would win the race while Jack, Allison, Rob and Vince had thoughts on Carol & Josh. They found out Carol & Josh arrived first and won the $750,000, Will & Kimberlie snagged second, and Nathan & Rachel came in third. Teams expressed their opinions about the final results at the Finish Line along with their joys and disappointments. Race summary 'Leg 1 (Canada' → Chile) Airdate: 'April 25, 2008 (foreground), located in the heart of Santiago, Chile, served as the first ever Pit Stop in ''RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race.]] * Niagara Falls, Ontario, '''Canada (Horseshoe Falls) (Starting Line) * Niagara Falls (Table Rock Welcome Centre) * Mississauga (Toronto Pearson International Airport) to Santiago, Chile (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) * Santiago (Estación Mapocho) * Santiago (Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo) * Santiago (Punto Maestro Almacén Construcción) * Santiago (Placacentro Masisa Kleiner) * Santiago (Plaza de la Constitución) At the starting line of the inaugural season of RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race (then produced by Marlin Mann), teams opened their first clues on top of their bags and were instructed to search for a lanyard carrying a pair of VIP passes inside Table Rock Welcome Centre. The passes had to be shown to the Canadian Mounties guarding the pedestrian bridge over Niagara Parkway in order for teams to cross the bridge and run to a marked Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedan holding their next clue. The clue unveiled their first destination: Santiago, Chile, and informed that the first four teams to check in at the Air Canada counter at Toronto Pearson International Airport would be placed on the quickest direct flight. The next three teams had to check in at Delta Air Lines to board a set of flights expected to arrive 40 minutes after the first flight, and the last four teams had to claim the last set of tickets at American Airlines expected to arrive 30 minutes after the second option. Upon arriving in Santiago, teams had to travel to Estación Mapocho for their next clue. They were then told to go to Estadio San Carlos de Apoquindo where they stumbled on the first ever Detour involving Chile's most popular sport, soccer: a choice between Drill Kicks or Drill Teams. In Drill Kicks, each teammate had to continuously pass a futbol to each other without hitting any cones and successfully score a goal against a keeper in less than 50 seconds to receive their next clue. In Drill Teams, teams had to strap into a double harness and pull a speed training sled hauling two 25 kg (55 lb) barbell plates across the length of the field. Once they cross the goal line, they had to add two more 25 kg (55 lb) weights onto the sled, then drag the sled back to the starting point to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were sent to Punto Maestro to deliver a toolbox and 4.5 m (15 ft) stretch of cylindrical lumber on foot to nearby Placacentro Masisa Kleiner where the first Roadblock was held, asking "Who points you in the right direction?". Using the items from the previous task, including a map and compass inside the toolbox, one team member had to nail sixteen arrows incised with Santiago municipalities on the lumber to make a signpost. They must point the arrows in the compass direction each district is located corresponding to how the beveled edges of the lumber fit into the cavitied plinth. Once all signs were accurately pinned, teams would receive their next clue directing them to the first Pit Stop of the series, Plaza de la Constitución. 'Leg 2 (Chile '→ Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 2, 2008 to attempt a calf-herding Roadblock in Rancagua.]] * ''or Santiago (Terminal San Borja(Spanish)/Estación Alameda) to Rancagua, Cachapoal (Terminal O'Higgins(Spanish)/Estación Rancagua) * Rancagua (Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat(Spanish)) * Rancagua (Medialuna Monumental(Spanish)) * Santiago (Comodoro Arturo Merino Benítez International Airport) to Caracas, 'Venezuela ' (Simón Bolívar International Airport) * Caracas (Teleférico Warairarepano – Cerro El Ávila) * Caracas (Sabas Nieves(Spanish)) or Galipán(Spanish) (La Hacienda Vieja(Spanish)) * Caracas (Bolívar Square) Teams were given the option to take either a bus or train to Rancagua and find a man named Lucas at Plazuela Marcelino Champagnat who would hand them their next clue. The clue sent them to Medialuna Monumental where they had to take a number before retrieving the '''Roadblock clue, asking "Who is not afraid of a stampede?". One team member had to don a chamanto and corral a calf on horseback into the enclosure that matches the number their team took. If the racer completes the herd in less than 5 minutes, they would receive the next clue. If a team member noticeably scares or injures a calf, they imposed a 1-hour penalty to be served at the Pit Stop and given their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock informed teams to fly to Caracas, Venezuela. After teams landed in Caracas, they had to travel to Teleférico Warairarepano and ride the gondola up to Cerro El Ávila in El Ávila National Park where they found the Detour clue: a choice between Artistry or Creativity. In Artistry, teams had to ride the gondola back into the city and travel to the trailhead of Sabas Nieves where they had to carry ten spooky Venezuelan diablo masks up the trail to a drop-off station at Loma Serrano. Once at the station, they must paint the masks into a uniform set to receive their next clue. In Creativity, teams had to travel to La Hacienda Vieja in Galipán and learn the pasodoble. After practicing the dance, teams had to impress the bride and groom in the banquet hall by performing the choreograph while infusing some of their own moves. If the couple thinks the performance was creative enough, they would hand over the next clue. The clues after the Detour told teams to head to the Pit Stop at Bolívar Square. Leg 3 (Venezuela) Airdate: 'May 9, 2008 , teams were able to admire green sea turtles up close.]] * Caracas (Simón Bolívar International Airport) to Gran Roque, Los Roques (Los Roques Airport) * Gran Roque (Faro Holandés(Spanish)) * Gran Roque (Beach) to La Buceadora * Gran Roque (Posada Albacora) * Madrisquí(Spanish) ''or Crasquí(Spanish) * Dos Mosquises(Spanish) (Sea Turtle Research Center) * Cayo de Agua(Spanish) (Sandspit) Starting the leg, teams were informed to fly to the Los Roques archipelago. After landing, they had to trek to Faro Holandés where they picked up their next clue containing a map of the islands. The clue instructed them to travel down to the shore and hire a boat to take them to the dive site of La Buceadora. Once there, teams had to put on snorkel gear and retrieve a translucent tube beneath the surface of the water; inside the tube were three silver venezolanos. They had to return to Gran Roque and trade the coins with beauty queen Dayana Mendoza at Posada Albacora in exchange for their next clue. The clue revealed a '''Detour: a choice between Buoyant or Buried. In Buoyant, teams had to go to Madrisquí Island and perform three windsurfing maneuvers – a curve, jump, and loop – in one standing to receive their next clue. In Buried, teams had to scan the marked plot of beach on Crasquí Island using a metal detector to find their next clue. The clues told teams to boat to the Sea Turtle Research Center on Dos Mosquises Island. Upon arriving on Dos Mosquises, Yasmin & Relina faced their Speed Bump, requiring them to document and fax an observation report of a tortoise to marine biologists and wait for a "Keep Racing!" reply to continue the leg. Teams then encountered the Roadblock, asking "Who has patience?". One team member had to wrap seaweed on the tip of a stick and lure a green sea turtle through a sand obstacle course. After the turtle crossed the finish line, teams received their next clue, directing them to the Pit Stop on the spit of Cayo de Agua Island. Leg 4 (Venezuela '''→ France)' '''Airdate: '''May 16, 2008 in Auxonne, France.]] * Gran Roque (Los Roques Airport) to Paris, Île-de-France, 'France' (Paris-Charles de Gaulle Airport) * Paris (Gare de Lyon) to Dijon, Burgundy (Gare de Dijon-Ville) * Dijon (Moutarde Maille Boutique) ** Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse (Base de Loisirs des Liaurats) * Auxonne (Porte de Comté) * Auxonne (Château d'Auxonne(French) and Art de Coudre ''or Old Artillery Arsenal and Rue du Jeu de l'Arc apartments) * Rans (Forges de Rans(French)) * Arc-et-Senans (Royal Saltworks) At the start of the leg, teams were instructed to fly to Paris, France and then board a train to Dijon. Upon arriving in Dijon, they drove Mercedes-Benz C-Class station wagons to the Maille boutique where they received their next clue and a jar of mustard powder. Contingent to keeping the powder in their possession, teams could take the Fast Forward which required them to drive to Base de Loisirs des Liaurats in Saint-Vincent-en-Bresse where they had to pour 4 cups (32 oz) of mustard powder into a bathtub filled with 97°F (36°C) water and soak themselves in the detoxifying solution for 15 minutes to win the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to drive to Porte de Comté in Auxonne where they discovered a Detour: a choice between Fit for a King or Fit for a Queen. In Fit for a King, teams had to travel to Château d'Auxonne and measure the height, width, and length of the outfit "King Louis the Great" was wearing using anything except a ruler tool. According to the measurements, teams had to find a correctly tailored Baroque robe at Art de Coudre. If teams return to the king with a well-fitted, cleanly folded robe, they would receive their next clue. In Fit for a Queen, teams had to travel to the former artillery arsenal where they must transport a queen-size brass bed and nightstand 1⁄4 mi (0.4 km) to an apartment complex on Rue du Jeu de l'Arc. Inside an apartment with a route marker, they had to place the furniture to the preference of the resident to earn their next clue. The Detour clues instructed teams to drive to Forges de Rans. Upon arriving, they found a Roadblock, asking "Who can sniff out the perfect solution?". One team member had to follow elaborate instructions to create a skunk odor removal spray with household ingredients, which included the mustard powder bought earlier in the leg. After making the spray, the exterminator provided a read on his olfactometer about the initial odor sensation of the team's stinky wall. Team members had to spritz the fluid onto a rag and wipe their wall to decrease its scent by 80% from the original read in order to receive their next clue. The clue instructed teams to ride a horse-drawn carriage through Chaux Forest to their Pit Stop, the Royal Saltworks at Arc-et-Senans. Leg 5 (France '''→ Germany) '''Airdate: May 23, 2008 .]] * Arc-et-Senans to Stuttgart, Baden-Württemberg, Germany (Schlossplatz) * Stuttgart (Mercedes-Benz Headquarters – Mercedes-Benz Werk Untertürkheim) * Stuttgart (Hohenzollern Castle) * Stuttgart (Stuttgart Hauptbahnhof) to Munich, Bavaria (München Hauptbahnhof) * Munich (Hofbräuhaus and Rindermarkt or Max Krug Clock Shop) * Munich (Olympiaturm) During the Pit Stop, teams boarded a bus and traveled from Arc-et-Senans to an unknown destination, revealed to the viewers to be Stuttgart, Germany. At the start of the leg at Schlossplatz, teams received a key in their clue and were informed to travel to the flagship Mercedes-Benz headquarters where they found a Roadblock, asking "Who is in for the ride of their life?". One team member had to choose a driver and a Mercedes-Benz R171. First, team members had to steer their vehicle through a rigorous test course consisting of bumps, a seesaw, and several sharp turns. After a successful trial run, the driver would take them to a track known as the Wall of Death where they would take a high-speed spin over 175 km/h (110 mi/h), when their cars turned to an almost 90-degree angle, before receiving the next clue. The clue from the Roadblock told teams to head to Hohenzollern Castle and search the perimeter for a stone box. Teams had to open the box with their given key to unlock their next clue. They were instructed to take a train to Munich where they had to retrieve their next clue from the patrol kiosk at the train station. The clue revealed a Detour 'where teams had to choose between Keg Stand or Go Cuckoo. In Keg Stand, teams had to transport fifteen German beer kegs from a marked delivery truck near Hofbräuhaus to a festival at Rindermarkt. They must arrange the kegs on its side into a 5-base pyramid and then tap the capstone keg. Once the nozzle was operative, teams must imbibe two pints of beer to receive their next clue. In Go Cuckoo, teams had to travel to Max Krug Clock Shop where they must synchronize three cuckoo clocks to ring at 12 o'clock to receive their next clue. The catch was that teams must set the first clock at 11:55 before adjusting the rest of the times. If the clocks struck out of tune with each other, they had to wait for the song to finish before restarting the task by dialing the times clockwise. The post-Detour clues sent teams to the Pit Stop on the observation deck of the Olympiaturm. '''Leg 6 (Germany '→ Turkey) 'Airdate: '''May 30, 2008 , also known as "fairy chimneys", while floating in a hot air balloon.]] * Munich (Munich Airport) to Kayseri, 'Turkey (Erkilet International Airport) * Kayseri (Kübra Carpet Shop) * Göreme, Nevşehir Province (Zelve Ören Yeri(Turkish)) * Göreme (Fairy Chimneys) or Ihlara (Church in Ihlara Gorge) * Özkonak (Özkonak Underground City) At the start of this leg, teams were told to fly to Kayseri, Turkey and were cautioned of an upcoming U-Turn. Upon arriving, teams were informed to head to Kübra Carpet Shop where they encountered a Roadblock, asking "Who is 'sew' naive?". One team member had to rummage through over 300 silk rugs for one sewn with a neon-colored thread, unorthodox to traditional Turkish textiles, and bring it to the merchant in exchange for their next clue. The clue from the Roadblock instructed them to travel to Zelve Ören Yeri where they picked up their Detour clue: a choice between Counting Up or Caving In. In Counting Up, teams had to help a crew inflate a hot air balloon near the fairy chimneys. They must board the balloon with a pilot and float 3 km (2 mi) above ground where teams would have ten minutes to count the total number of fairy chimneys in the flagged area. Once the balloon returns to the ground, if teams write the correct number, the pilot would give them their next clue. In Caving In, teams had to travel to a marked lot at the top of Ihlara Gorge in the town of Ihlara and rappel down into one of the gorge's prehistoric cave churches where they had to pick up their next clue in the form a stele engraved with their next location. Teams who chose this task had to bring the stele to the Pit Stop. Both clues received from the Detour led teams to the Özkonak Underground City where they found the U-Turn stand. The clue after the U-Turn told teams to find a kilij in the subterranean tunnels and bring it to the Pit Stop somewhere in the underground city. The last team to sheath their sword would be eliminated. Leg 7 (Turkey) Airdate: 'June 6, 2008 , one of the most famous and oldest basilicas in the world, held the Pit Stop for this leg.]] * Nevşehir (Nevşehir Bus Station) to Istanbul (Esenler Bus Terminus) * Istanbul (Grand Bazaar) ** Istanbul (Al Jamal Restaurant) * Istanbul (Haldun Alagaş Sports Hall ''or Galata Mevlevihanesi(Turkish)) * Istanbul (Süleymaniye Hamam) * Istanbul (Çiçek Pasajı) * Istanbul (Hagia Sophia) Starting the leg, teams were instructed to ride a bus to Istanbul. Upon arrival, they had to take a taxi to the Grand Bazaar where they had to find the water fountain shown in the given image to retrieve their next clue. A '''Fast Forward was offered, requiring teams to change into a bedlah at Al Jamal Restaurant, and belly dance to the musical rhythm in front of guests. The first team to complete one song to the clubbers' satisfaction would win the clue to go directly to the Pit Stop. Other teams had to pick up five lamps from a nearby cart and hang them as chandeliers inside a marked stall to receive their next clue. The next clue revealed a Detour: a choice between Grease or Vertigo. In Grease, teams traveled to Haldun Alagaş Sports Hall and had to change into kisbet to participate in a Turkish sport, oil wrestling. To win a round, teams had to hold their opponent down for five seconds. If teams could win three rounds, they would receive their next clue. In Vertigo, teams traveled to Galata Mevlevihanesi and had to continuously spin with a group of whirling dervishes for six minutes to receive their next clue. After the Detour, teams were directed to Süleymaniye Hamam where they had to scrub a bar of soap on each other until the next clue is visible. Teams were told to travel to Çiçek Pasajı and find a table of five businessmen and whisper the buzzwords, "Ne benim haber" ("Any news for me?" in Turkish), toward them to receive their next clue; it revealed a Roadblock asking, "Who has gotten in sticky situations lately?". One team member had to choose a cart along İstiklal Avenue, dress in vendor garb, and sell cones of Maraş ice cream. They were allegedly required to use the metal rod to build and serve each treat. After earning 100 liras, team members would trade the money to the head vendor for their next clue, which told teams to go to the Pit Stop at the famous Hagia Sophia. Leg 8 (Turkey '''→ India) 'Airdate: '''June 13, 2008 of Rajasthan, the Roadblock required team members to balance a flaming pot on their head while walking to an altar.]] * Istanbul (Istanbul Atatürk Airport) to Chennai, 'India (Chennai International Airport) * Triplicane (Parthasarathy Temple) * Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) to Avadi (Avadi railway station) * Avadi (Heavy Vehicles Factory) * Thiruverkadu (Devi Karumariamman Temple) * Avadi (Avadi railway station) to Park Town (Chennai Central railway station) * Chintadripet (Ritchie Street – Ensons Electronics) * Chepauk (M. A. Chidambaram Stadium) At the start of the leg, teams were informed to fly to Chennai, India and travel to Parthasarathy Temple where they had to press a button on a fortune-telling machine that recited a portion of their next clue in Tamil: "Take a rayil from Madras Central to Avadi. Find 'Arjun' at the toḻiṟcālai ṭāṅku," until they figure out they had to take a train to their next location inside the Avadi tank factory. At the factory, teams picked up their next clue, while Nathan & Rachel faced their Speed Bump which required them to properly install engine parts into a T-90 battle tank before they could continue racing. Teams were told to head to Devi Karumariamman Temple where they encountered the Roadblock, asking "Whose soul is in perfect balance and harmony?". One team member had to walk to a pujari while balancing a bowl of fire on their head and two smaller bowls of water on the palms of their hands. After the pujari removes the items off their body and places them on the nearby altar table, teams would receive their next clue. Teams were instructed to travel back to the inner city by train and find Ensons Electronics on Ritchie Street where they received a surprise video message from home on a Dell computer before their next clue. The clue revealed a Detour dealing with the work of computer hardware, a choice between CPU Deconstruct or PC Reconstruct. In CPU Deconstruct, teams had to travel on foot to a marked electronic waste store and disassemble three failed CPUs and organize the parts into three separate piles in order to receive their next clue. In PC Reconstruct, teams had to travel on foot to a marked computer repair shop and fix a computer by extracting its internal hard drive. They had to unscrew each part until they could swap out its old platters for new ones and fasten the parts again to return the module to the computer. If teams successfully powered on the computer after the exchange, the technician handed them their next clue. Both clues from the Detour told teams to travel to the Pit Stop at M. A. Chidambaram Stadium. Leg 9 (India '''→ United States) 'Airdate: '''June 20, 2008 , long dubbed as "the world's toughest race".]] * Chennai (Chennai International Airport) to Anchorage, Alaska, 'United States (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) * Anchorage (Campbell Airstrip) to Willow (Willow Airport) * Talkeetna (Yentna Station Roadhouse) * Susitna River (Mile Marker) At the start of the leg, teams had to fly to the most populated city in America of a given flag (Alaska) and were cautioned of an upcoming U-Turn. They had to figure out their next location was Anchorage. After landing in Anchorage, teams picked up their next clue at Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport and were told to sign up for one of three chartered bush planes departing 10 minutes apart at Campbell Airstrip heading to Willow. Upon arriving in Willow, teams encountered their Roadblock, asking "Who wants a new race companion?". One team member had to hitch a sled dog foursome onto a dogsled. Once racers have learned how to steer, they had to use a map and compass to slide their way to an official Iditarod Trail Dog Sled Race checkpoint, Yentna Station in Talkeetna; meanwhile, their partners used a GPS to drive a 2008 Mercedes-Benz C-Class sedan to the same location. After reuniting at the checkpoint, teams could take their next clue. The clue revealed an Iditarod-inspired Detour, a choice between Icebreaker or Sledge Maker. In Icebreaker, teams had to chip at a solidified snow hill with a pickaxe to find two bags of dog food and three blankets which had to be loaded onto a toboggan and transported a mile away to a pack of Alaskan Huskies. Once teams delivered all the supplies, sled dog racing winner Jeff King handed them their next clue. In Sledge Maker, teams had to retrieve five different wooden pieces within an area of forest. Once bringing all the pieces to the wood shop, they had to construct a dog sled, referencing a finished replica as an example. If the sled satisfied Iditarod champion Lance Mackey, he handed teams their next clue. The clues directed teams to a mile marker south along the main road where they found the U-Turn stand. Bypassing the U-Turn, teams had to strap snowshoes on and walk across the frozen Susitna River to get to the Pit Stop. Leg 10 (United States) Airdate: '''June 27, 2008 during the cold winter season, highlighting the work of the Alaskan railway industry.]] * Wasilla (Wasilla City Hall) * Palmer (Reindeer Farm) * Anchorage (Anchorage Railroad Depot) * Anchorage (The Flying Dutchman Pastry Shop) * Knik Glacier * Knik Glacier (Lake George) The leg began with teams figuring out "Sarah Palin's former mayoral office (Wasilla City Hall)" to know where to pick up their next clue. The clue told teams to travel to the Reindeer Farm in Palmer and quietly stroll into the reindeer pen to retrieve their next clue. Teams were then instructed to head to the Anchorage Railroad Depot back in Anchorage and ride a motorbus to the railway tracks where they found the '''Detour, a choice between Fill'er Up or Fix 'Em Up. In Fill'er Up, teams had to unload coal from a tender into two wheelbarrows. They had to shovel all the coal into the boiler of a marked diesel engine. Once teams have emptied their allotted coal tender, the train conductor would hand them their next clue. In Fix 'Em Up, teams had to repair three pieces of track by unbolting the damaged rails and throwing them in the scraps pile. Then, teams had to go to the blacksmith tent and take three new rails of the same length as the old ones and fasten them properly to receive their next clue. Both options required teams to wear reflective vests and hard hats due to safety protocol. After the Detour, teams were told to travel to The Flying Dutchman Pastry Shop and follow a family recipe from the owners to make Baked Alaska. Once teams have finished the instructions, they had to flambé the meringue top under pastry chef supervision to receive their next clue. The clue informed teams to drive to the parking lot for Knik Glacier tours and take an airboat to an iceberg where they found the Roadblock clue, asking "Who is an ice cold individual?". One team member had to use a pair of pickaxes to climb the wall of ice to reach their next clue, which revealed that teams had to follow a trail on land to Lake George, their last Pit Stop before the finale. Leg 11 (United States '''→ Canada) '''Airdate: '''July 11, 2008 city of Iqaluit, Nunavut.]] * Anchorage (Ted Stevens Anchorage International Airport) to Iqaluit, Nunavut, '''Canada (Iqaluit Airport) * Baffin Region (Qaummaarviit Territorial Park) * Iqaluit (Nunatta Sunakkutaangit Museum) * Iqaluit (Old Hudson's Bay Company Trading Post) * Baffin Region (Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park) (Finish Line) At the start of the final leg, the final three teams were informed to fly to the final city of the race: Iqaluit, Nunavut. Upon arrival, teams had to travel by snowmobile across frozen Frobisher Bay to an Eskimo village in Qaummaarviit Territorial Park. They had to remove collapsed snow from the entrance of a marked Inuit igloo to retrieve their next clue on the side of an ice chest which must be lugged alongside them and unopened for the duration of the leg until stated otherwise. Teams had to drive their snowmobile to Nunatta Sunakkutaangit Museum to find their next clue, which directed them to the defunct Hudson's Bay Company Trading Post. At the old trading post, teams had to consume a 15-piece serving of Muktuk (ᒪᒃᑕᒃ) and two pouches of kiviaq ''to receive their next clue. The clue told teams to attach an Arctic sled called a qamutiik to their snowmobile and travel to Sylvia Grinnell Territorial Park where they found the final '''Roadblock', asking "Who was paying attention?". One team member had to open their ice chest which contained pictures of twenty recognizable race destinations frozen in ice blocks. They had to stack the blocks in the order of the locations visited from bottom to top. Once the blocks were sorted in the correct sequence, they would receive their final clue instructing them to run 1-½ km (0.9 mi) north to the Finish Line. Reception 'Critical reception' The opening season met negatively with critics for an arguably lackluster cast and disorganization from a production standpoint. Alie Morett from The Oculus gave the season a 1.8 of 5 admitting that she felt the "spinoff was less-than-spontaneous than the highly regaled original". Tom Fullerton of Weekly TV, a long-time Race watcher, expressed his dismay at the lack of responsibility from the production crew explaining, "when the action is rolling, there are three things you don't do as a cameraman: pick your nose, not know what you're doing, and blatantly show the film crew eating a sandwich. The people behind this know who they are." Viewers gave mixed reviews for the season. Mary Diller, reality entertainment analyst of the University of Philadelphia Times, criticized the finale for "the short route and dragged-out pain ... of watching teams dramatize a travel cooler handcuffed throughout their time in the Arctic tundra." She wrote the final hour of the season was "offputting", but praised certain episodes, noting "the infamous cuckoo clock craze and Josh confessing his reincarnation of a cabaret performer were among the more classic, ticklish, and intense moments of the race". In 2010, Buzzfeed ranked the inaugural season fifteenth as one of the "20 Biggest PR Disasters of the '00 Decade" in reality competition history. 'Controversies and criticisms' A week before the series premiere, executive producer Marlin Mann disclosed a "six Roadblocks limit" rule during an interview with The Futon Critic. This announcement met with negative reactions from the Race fan base deeming the limit as an unfair implement should a racer reach the maximum amount of Roadblocks he or she could perform (which would force the other teammate to complete the successive Roadblocks). In a response to the backlash, Mann stated all the Roadblocks are "self-intuitive" and are "designed so teams must strategize to overcome the limit". However, confusion about his claims resurfaced after the second and third episodes had aired. TV Guide critic Codi O'Franta mocked Mann's statement as he described the racers were, "at a loss without self-intuitive proper guidance in the 2 Roadblock herding task and were unable to strategize against animal sense". More production issues arose later in the season as ambiguous task information narrated by host Rachel Vega contributed to faulty rulebook-throwing (i.e. Nathan & Rachel and Rob & Vince's aired penalties in Leg 7 and 10 respectively). The Roadblocks in the second and third episode sparked criticism by animal rights activists such as PETA, also known as the People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals, which accused RLV Network of animal cruelty during the Roadblocks featuring calves being wrangled into pens in Leg 2 and endangered green sea turtles being prodded with sticks in Leg 3. Aggravated by both Roadblock controversies, viewers protested against the network by calling Mann and Vega "hypocrites". An online petition reached 650,000 verified signatures strong for the dismissal of Mann and several affiliates. A class-action lawsuit was filed toward the network and production crew on May 26, 2008 by the Venezuelan chapter of the World Animal Protection organization, which accused them of abusive exploitation of animals. On August 10, 2008, RLV Network executives placed the show on hiatus, removing all of its contents from their website, to undergo investigation. The show was cleared for a second season on February 13, 2009 with Mann and challenge producers Amy Corebahn, Neil de Loge, Kennedy Lustith, and Marc Tullman dropped from the production roll among 29 other personnel; Vega, one of the few surviving casts, was aggrandized to executive producer and chief challenge producer roles while keeping her hosting position. This announcement was met with a mixed reaction of backlash and support. 'Ratings' American (Nielsen) ratings, Canadian (Numeris) syndication and North American DVR ratings counts are included. Category:RachelLeVega's The Amazing Race Seasons